fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
D.J. Tanner
Donna Jo Margaret "D.J." Beerjag Tanner (D.J. Tanner-Fuller on Fuller House) is a character on the television sitcom Full House. She is portrayed by Candace Cameron Bure. She is the oldest daughter of Pam and Danny Tanner. And, in Fuller House, is a step-daughter of Teri Tanner. Biography ''Full House'' D.J. Tanner was born on February 9, 1977. She is the older sister of Stephanie and Michelle Tanner. D.J. is sometimes called "Deej" by her family and Kimmy. Though she gets upset at times over her father whenever he would either pry into her affairs or embarrass her, she is always quick to apologize, especially when she snaps at him. D.J. is often irritated about the limits her father places on her, and usually breaks these limits. In the end, she does learn her lesson (usually the hard way). This structure of one of the "Tanner sisters" learning a life-important lesson is shown in many episodes. D.J. is an honor student (although she received a "F" and a "C" in science once, which never happened again). From the season one episode "Daddy's Home", when she will not talk about how much she wishes Danny was not working so much because Stephanie would cry about Danny missing her recital, D.J. shows great sensitivity toward her younger siblings. She also stays home from her first non-mother/daughter slumber party to take care of baby Michelle when Jesse, Joey, and Stephanie have chicken pox, so that Michelle would not get it too. Stephanie quite often gets on her nerves with her snooping, and this trend continues throughout the series (although Stephanie and D.J. fight less as they get older). Personality D.J. is shown handling many tough situations with general ease. Although she gets upset at times over her father prying into her affairs or otherwise embarrassing her, she is always quick to apologize when she has acted rudely. D.J. gets very mad about the limits her father places on her; usually, and in many episodes, she ignores these limits. Nonetheless, she does eventually learn her lesson (usually the hard way). This structure of one of the "Tanner sisters" learning a life-important lesson is shown in many episodes. From episode six ("Daddy's Home"), when she will not talk about how much she wished Danny was not working so much because Stephanie would cry about Danny missing her recital, D.J. shows great sensitivity toward her younger siblings. She also stays home from her first non-mother/daughter slumber party to take care of Michelle when Jesse, Joey, and Stephanie all have chicken pox, so that Michelle would not get it – even though Danny is perfectly willing to miss a chance to sit courtside at a Golden State Warriors basketball game. Stephanie gets on her nerves quite often with her snooping, and this trend continues throughout the series. Interests Her interests include music (such as George Michael during season 2), movies, and hanging out with her friends. In early episodes, she was shown practicing karate and is mentioned that she is a green belt. In a few episodes from season two, she was shown to love horseback riding, dreaming of having her own horse and practicing karate. D.J. has a Pillow Person that she's attached to; unlike Mr. Bear, D.J.'s Pillow Person is still seen until the series ends. D.J. has a charm bracelet that Pam gave her when she and Danny brought Michelle home from the hospital. D.J.'s favorite color is purple. Education D.J. attended Frasier Street Elementary School. In later seasons, she started attending Van Atta Junior High School (an inside joke referring to series producer Don Van Atta). In the last seasons, she attended Bayview High School. However, despite getting good grades, she was not admitted to her first college choice, Stanford University. Relationships Kimmy Gibbler D.J.'s best friend is Kimmy Gibbler. In the first episode of the show, D.J. is seen talking on the phone with Kimmy. The two have occasional fights in the show, but rarely anything major. In the episode "Michelle Rides Again (Part 2)", Kimmy arranges for D.J. and Steve to go to the prom together. Kathy Santoni D.J. is also friends with Kathy Santoni (and sometimes competitive with her). In one episode, Kathy has the flu and is unable to fulfill the role of Juliet in the school play Romeo and Juliet, so D.J. takes the role of Juliet. In the Season 2 episode A Little Romance, D.J. dates a boy named Michael Montfort, who breaks up with her because he views Kathy to be much "prettier" than D.J., which makes her feel heartbroken. Michael Montfort During the series, D.J. has also had several boyfriends. Her first boyfriend, Michael Montfort (played by Jonathan Brandis), appears in the season two episode "A Little Romance", while they are in 6th grade. Their "relationship" lasts only two days. He dumps her for Kathy Santoni, because he said that D.J. is smart and funny, but Kathy is pretty. Kevin Gwynn In the season three episode "13 Candles", D.J. has her first kiss with Kevin Gwynn after her birthday party. Initially, Kimmy wanted to "force" the kiss to happen by playing "spin the bottle". Just when D.J. and Kevin are about to kiss, Danny, Jesse, and Joey storm in, interrupting the moment. However, later at night, after the party ends, Kevin returns to bring D.J. her gift and they kiss alone in the backyard. Nelson In season eight, she has a wealthy boyfriend, Nelson. In the episode "D.J.'s Choice", Nelson and another suitor (Viper) fight for her affection until D.J. stops them by saying she will date neither of them. Steve Hale Her steadiest boyfriend is Steve Hale (played by Scott Weinger). Although he appears in Season Five (as Steve Peters), he officially joins the cast during Season Six. Steve is two years older than D.J. During season seven ("Love on the Rocks"), he and D.J. break up because of having grown apart. However, he returns in the series finale to take D.J. to her prom. The two of them kiss. Viper In season eight, D.J. dates Viper, a member from her uncle's band, Hot Daddy and the Monkey Puppets. Stephanie and Michelle originally thought that she was dating Mongo, another member from the band. Danny and Jesse both dislike the idea of D.J. dating Viper; Jesse kicks Viper out of the band for a brief time after hearing the news. Viper and D.J. eventually break up in the episode "D.J.'s Choice", where Nelson, one of D.J.'s previous boyfriends, and Viper force her to choose between the two of them. D.J. stops them by saying she will date neither of them. Family *Danny Tanner – father *Pamela Tanner – mother (deceased) *Stephanie Tanner – sister *Michelle Tanner – sister *Wendy Tanner – aunt *Jesse Katsopolis – uncle *Rebecca Donaldson-Katsopolis – aunt *Nicky Katsopolis – cousin *Alex Katsopolis – cousin *Claire Tanner – grandmother *Iorgos Katsopolis – grandfather *Gina Katsopolis – grandmother Fuller House: *Teri Tanner – step-mother *Jackson Fuller – son *Max Fuller – son *Tommy Fuller, Jr. – son *Tommy Fuller, Sr. – husband (deceased) Trivia *Her parents originally wanted to name her "Farrah" (after the actress, Farrah Fawcett), but Joey "saved" her and stopped them, claiming, "Hey, we can't name her after a hairstyle" *D.J.'s private phone number is 555-8722 *Her junior high school (Van Atta Junior High) is named after the producer of the show *Danny revealed that, when D.J. was younger, she had an imaginary friend named Norton the Duck (in the season 4 episode "Rock the Cradle") *D.J. was briefly married to Sylvio in the season four episode "Greek Week" *In "Shape Up", it is shown that Chicken Parmesan is her favorite food *She is the only main character (who has been a main character since season 1) who was not in every episode (an example of this is the episode "Subterranean Graduation Blues") *In "Stephanie Gets Framed", she is friends with the cousin of Steve Urkel from Family Matters Post-''Full House'' Sometime after the Full House finale, D.J. married Tommy Fuller, Sr., and the couple had three boys: Jackson Fuller, Max Fuller, and Tommy Fuller, Jr. In 2015, Tommy Sr. was tragically killed in the line of duty (echoing the plot setup for Full House, when Danny's wife Pam is killed by a drunk driver), which left D.J. a widow with three boys to raise on her own. D.J. also studied veterinary medicine, and in 2009 began working as a veterinarian at Fred Harmon's animal clinic, "Harmon Pet Care." ''Fuller House'' In Fuller House, D.J. steps into a role similar to that which her father played in Full House. Having also lost her spouse in tragic fashion, and likewise been left to raise their three children as a single parent, D.J. becomes head of household in a patchwork family consisting of herself, her kids, a sibling (in-law in her father's case) and her best friend. Aside from genders being the reverse, the only other difference is that in this case the best friend (Kimmy) has a child of her own (Ramona). In the episode "The Legend of El Explosivo", D.J. is given the honorary luchador wrestling name "Mamasita Del Amor" – which translates roughly to "Mommy Love." Gallery ''Full House'' DJ Season 1 opening.png|D.J. in season one opening titles D.J. Tanner in the Season 2 opening titles.png|Season two opening D.J. Tanner in the Season 3 opening titles.png|Season three opening D.J. Tanner in the Season 4 opening titles.png|Season four opening D.J. Tanner in the Season 5 opening titles.png|Season five opening D.J. Tanner in the Season 6 opening titles.png|Season six opening D.J. Tanner in the Season 7 opening titles.png|Season seven opening D.J. Tanner in the Season 8 opening titles.png|Season eight opening Candacehat.jpg|D.J. in season one DJ:Kimmy:Steph S1 E12.png|From "Our Very First Promo" (1987) DJ-Tanner-full-house-446287 375 253.jpg|From "Just One of the Guys" (1988) S2 E2 DJ:Kimmy TNR vs GBLR.png|From "Tanner vs. Gibbler" (1988) --> S2 E2 Tanner vs Gibbler DJ:Kimmy.png Back to school blues.jpg|"Back to School Blues" (1989) --> Full House 3x02 - Back to School Blues 040 1 0001.jpg 93417313.jpg|From "Tanner's Island" (1989) Misadventures in babysitting123.png|From "Misadventures in Babysitting" (1990) Screen-shot-2011-06-14-at-4-28-30-am.png|From "Just Say No Way" (1990) --> Just say no way123.png Screen-shot-2011-05-19-at-3-21-49-am.png|From "13 Candles" (1990) --> Greek week123.png|From "Greek Week" (1990) Shape up.png|From "Shape Up" (1990) Secret admirer.png|From "Secret Admirer" (1990) DJ:Kimmy S3 E23.png|From "Fraternity Reunion" (1990) Girls just wanna have fun.png|From "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" (1991) Full House 414 Working Girl 015 0001.jpg|D.J. gets a bad grade in "Working Girl" (1991) The graduates.png|From "The Graduates" (1991) Full House 605 Lovers and Other Tanners 007 0001.jpg|From "Lovers and Other Tanners" (1992) Screen-shot-2012-09-13-at-12.41.48-AM.png|From "Radio Days" (1992) --> Screen-shot-2012-09-12-at-1.27.46-AM.png D.J.: Kimmy: Steph.png|From "The Devil Made Me Do It" (1992) Full House 614 Birthday Blues 018 0001.jpg|From "Birthday Blues" (1993) The prying game.png|From "The Prying Game" (1993) The bicycle thief.png|From "The Bicycle Thief" (1993) Love on the rocks123.jpg|From "Love on the Rocks" (1994) The test.png|From "The Test" (1994) Nelson and D.J..jpg|With Nelson in "D.J.'s Choice" (1994) Under the influence: DJ:Kimmy.png|Under the Influence" (1994) --> Kimmy: D.J. S8 E10.png ImagesTEK49RSV.jpg|From "Michelle Rides Again (Part 2)" (1995) ''Fuller House'' Fuller_House_Season_1_DJ_Character_Credit.png|''Fuller House'' "Then & Now" character credit pane DJ_Tanner-Fuller_001.png DJ_Tanner-Fuller_002.png DJ_Tanner-Fuller_003.png DJ_Tanner-Fuller_005.png DJ_Tanner-Fuller_006.png DJ_Tanner-Fuller_009.png DJ_Jackson_and_Max_001.png|D.J., Jackson, and Max DJ_and_Tommy_Jr_001.png DJ_and_Tommy_Jr_002a.png DJ_and_Tommy_Jr_003.png DJ-Stephanie-Kimmy Fuller House 001.png DJ-Stephanie-Kimmy Fuller House 003.png|D.J., Stephanie, and Kimmy leave a message on Michelle's voicemail Category:Main characters Category:Tanners Category:Fullers Category:Fuller House characters Category:Protagonists Category:Kids Category:Teenagers